


only in your arms (where i feel safe)

by moonblair



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Size Difference, Size Kink, mingi is not that innocent, san has a weird kink, sangi - Freeform, side woohwa if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: "What are you doing?""Shh, be quiet."Maybe San had been selfish when he suddenly kissed Mingi out of nowhere, but they both ended up liking it in the end.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	only in your arms (where i feel safe)

**Author's Note:**

> not a lot of sangi in here so am going to change that.

San expected himself to end up in this kind of position after playtime with his roommate; laying on his back with Mingi on top of him, pinning him down so he could not go anywhere. This is completely common for them. Though, what he _didn't_ expect was to suddenly raise his head and plant a soft kiss on Mingi's lips.

Now, where did that come from?

**»»**

**_Earlier_ ** _**that day...** _

"Mingi-yah, it's time to wake up!"

San barged into their shared room, yelling quite loudly as he made his way to the closed curtains to open them and light up the darkroom.

The bigger man just groaned in his sleep when his face was aggressively met with the bright rays of the sun. He pulled his favorite blanket up to cover his face, not bothering to respond to San and liking the cozy feeling of being wrapped in his blankets in his paradise called bed. "Mingi," San was standing at the foot of Mingi's bed now, his hands on his hips. "Wake up. Now."

Mingi made a sound of grunting in his sleep, still refused to move an inch away from his bed. Why was San waking him up this early? It's their day off, for lord's sake. Mingi was about to continue his previous wonderful dream when he suddenly felt his blanket being pulled away, living him bare and cold on the bed.

San was the one doing it smugly, with a smirk on his face.

"Yah!"

Mingi opened his eyes and sprung out of his sleeping position. "We don't have anything to do today! Just let me sleep for a few more minutes, please, dear god..." He attempted to grab his blanket that San had snatched away from him but failed easily as San held it further from his grasp. "San! What the hell?" Mingi huffed out a breath that caused his hair on his eyes to move- which San secretly found _cute._ Mingi gave up trying to go back to sleep as he was fully awake now, thanks to _dear_ San.

"As much as I want you to sleep longer, I can't." San sighed before putting back down Mingi's blanket. "It's afternoon and Hongjoong advised me to wake you up, seriously." He added in his explanation.

Mingi went back to lay on his bed but only to stretch his arms and body after a very long sleep he earned. After all, he had stayed up last night watching videos on Youtube and slept roughly at 3 in the morning. He yawned widely and suddenly felt San's small yet muscular body close to him and arms around him for a hug. They usually gave each other morning cuddles, except this time it's the afternoon but still, _cuddles._ Mingi gladly did the same and hugged San back, sighing at the good feeling.

"Now go clean yourself up, Mingi-yah. We can't have lunch without you, you know?" San said after removing his head from Mingi's collarbone where he had placed it. Mingi grunted an okay before San got up to leave the room and closed the door.

He wanted that cuddle with Mingi to last longer, but the others were waiting for them, for Mingi. San couldn't lie, he has always loved being that close with Mingi- specifically, having Mingi's strong arms around his small body, holding him tight as if he's the most precious thing on Earth. It made San feel very safe in his hold. However, at the same time, he also loved how Mingi traps San underneath his hefty weight whenever they end up wrestling each other on the bed- like they loved to do, a lot.

San would always end up losing since Mingi has the advantage of being slightly bigger than him, but he didn't mind. Having Mingi sitting on his stomach with his big build hovering on top of San, it would always make San feel some type of way. Well, _that_ kind of way too but we're not talking about it now (for the soft stans' sake). All-around, Mingi was like San's personal shelter from the dangers of the world.

"Is Mingi finally awake?"

San was brought back to reality by Wooyoung's voice from the living room. Ah, thinking about Mingi really made him lose focus on his surroundings. San just nodded in return and joined the younger to watch whatever the tv decides to show them. "He'll finish his shower in a minute and we can finally have lunch," San answered.

They sat in silence as Wooyoung focused back on the tv screen, now showing a performance by BTS- San was not even surprised when Wooyoung decided to watch that- while San himself joined as well, though soon found his mind wandering off again.

Thinking of Mingi.

His _big baby_ Mingi.

There are just some things about him that attracted San. Either how his goofy grins widening every time they made a joke and laughed, how his eyes literally smiled as well and thus lighting up the whole world, if possible. Oh, not to mention his _adorable_ laughs. San figured he's beginning to love those about Mingi. Unlike Wooyoung, San felt a little different when he's around Mingi, but he guessed it's just how Mingi could make him feel at home.

San thought, _I_ _t's okay. This is platonic, totally normal stuff. Wooyoung kisses my cheeks almost every day, this is no different._

Except for his weird kink of having trapped under Mingi's hold. San felt a blush creeping up his neck all of a sudden. _No, get that thing out of my head! Out!_

He noticed Wooyoung throwing him a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-bro glance when he waved his hand near his head as if to get rid of his cloud of thoughts.

And just on cue, Mingi appeared in the living room, wearing one of his black hoodie that is two sizes bigger than his body and grey shorts. This just made him look a lot bigger and cute at the same time. It was when Mingi met San's eyes and raised his eyebrows to ask what's the matter that San realized he's been staring at him longer than he intended to. But could people blame him? Mingi _is_ cute in his oversized hoodies, San already acknowledged that ages ago.

"Oh, Mingi. You're finally awake." They heard Seonghwa said from the hallways who's on his way to the kitchen. "Let's eat now, everyone." He announced.

And by the call of food, all eight members summoned themselves in the kitchen almost at once- because, _food_. Hongjoong and Seonghwa sat at either end of the tables as usual. Jongho sat next to Hongjoong and Wooyoung sat next to Seonghwa, with Yunho between them. On the other side, San sat between Mingi and Yeosang, who each was facing Wooyoung and Jongho. Just as fast as they came, they began to eat. All while chatting with each other until there were three conversations already at the table.

San just nodded at Wooyoung's stories, signaling that he at least paid attention to him while glancing at Mingi who's stuffing his mouth with food. "Mingi, slow down, will you? Your stomach will hurt if you don't." Seonghwa said worriedly, as he should since he's the most caring one in the group.

"Pardon, I'm just too hungry," Mingi said after swallowing down his food. San chuckled and brought his hand to caress gently on Mingi's head. "That's because you just skipped breakfast, Mingi." He said.

"But I've been starving since this morning, though." Mingi pouted and San felt his heart flutter.

Hongjoong lifted his head at Mingi. "You stayed up late till morning again, did you?"

Mingi nodded nervously since there's no point in lying at the leader. "Yeah, kind of." He said sheepishly.

"No wonder... You'll get gastric if you keep that up, remember that. The last thing we want is for one of us falling sick again." Seonghwa advised the whole table this time and they all said a 'yes' in unison. San continued eating all the while noticing Mingi beside him eating slowly now. He smiled at Mingi who's looking so satisfied and happy while eating which made San glad as well, not realizing a smile spreading on his lips.

They were all done eating and Seonghwa had cleared the tables. The others had gone back to their previous activities while Yunho, San, Mingi, and Jongho gathered in the living room to watch a Korean drama series they've been following days ago. "Gosh, I feel so full now." Mingi sighed after landing on the couch first. San didn't hesitate to flop himself next to Mingi and crossed one leg on the couch; the best Asian way to sit on literally anything.

"Of course you'd be, after eating like you haven't for days," Yunho uttered with a sneer. He was busy pushing the remote button to open Netflix and search for an episode of _Cheat On Me If you Can_.

Mingi made a noise of discomfort as he slumped deeper on the couch, his pout forming. The drama had begun playing and the four focused their eyes on the tv screen with much interest. Halfway through the drama, San went from snuggling closer to Mingi by putting his head on his shoulder to laying on Mingi's thighs, his eyes already felt sleepy. Mingi felt the same and told San he wanted to lay down which San gladly let him do so. He was about to get up and sit on the other empty couch when Mingi stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He questioned and San stared at him dumbfounded. "I'm sitting over there."

"Don't go." San had sworn he heard Mingi whimpered a bit as he paused. Mingi patted on himself, instructing San to lay on top of him instead.

_Oh._

San also had sworn he felt his cheeks heat up at the invitation- blame his hormones for acting very strange today- which he gladly accepted the offer and dropped himself carefully on Mingi's body. He put his head on Mingi's chest where he could hear the faint sounds of his heartbeat. Then he felt one of Mingi's arms on his back, a little close to his waist. San's breath hitched at that, feeling goosebumps as Mingi's warmth transfer to his body.

_This feels... so nice._

San made himself comfortable in that position and felt eyes on him every few seconds. He tilted his head a bit so he could look at his limited surroundings and saw Yunho raising an eyebrow at him, with a smirk.

He didn't know what that means nor did he give a fuck.

San knew Yunho was suspecting something but either there's something or not, it's none of his business, for now. A minute later, Yeosang left his room for a second to grab god-knows-what in the kitchen even threw a look at San when he walked past them, which San just rolled his eyes. Jongho had fallen asleep already on a single couch, San had noticed.

"Wow, that guy is such a jerk," Mingi suddenly spoke, causing San to feel vibrations on his chest. His eyes moved back to the tv where it shows the male lead with another woman. "Why did he even get married if he's gonna keep on cheating? Stick to one woman only, damn it."

"Maybe because he lacks affection from his wife since she's a psychopath." San shuddered when he thought of the female lead for a second; scary.

"But still, he shouldn't cheat. It's a sin. A horrible one."

"Right. Then that dude is the one to blame. He's so fucked if his wife knows this." San and Mingi both shuddered.

After another half an hour, that episode finally ended and Yunho also dozed off as well, leaving only San and Mingi awake in that living room. "Do you wanna watch another episode?" San asked, breaking the silence.

Mingi shrugged his shoulders a little and adjusted his body. San remembered now that he's the one anchoring his body on Mingi, so he hurriedly got up to free himself from him.

"Oh, sorry. Hold on a sec-"

San moved his arms to lift himself but suddenly Mingi pulled him back down and wrapped his arms around him. This resulted in San to fall back on Mingi's chest. "Oof-"

Mingi smiled when he received a glare from San. "Sorry, I just want to stay like this a little longer..." He murmured lowly. San stared up at him with his eyebrow raised and Mingi averted his eyes elsewhere shyly.

"Does Minmin want more cuddles?"

San tilted his head to the side a bit, searching for Mingi's eyes. He received a nod in return. "Well, you gotta earn it first." Mingi looked at San who's smirking at him. And that's when Mingi felt San attacking him at his sides, causing him to wriggle for mercy from the ticklish feeling. He tried so hard to contain his laugh as to not wake up Yunho and Jongho on the other side of the room and this sight made San cheer in victory.

 _Look who has the upper hand now. Me, suckers._ San smiled widely with pride.

Until Mingi attacked back and demolished all of San's satisfaction of winning. San easily lost control when Mingi struck for his weak spot. To make it more challenging for San, Mingi had flipped them over so that he would be on top and continued attacking all of San's ticklish areas. San choked on his laughter after holding most of it in.

"No- S-stop..!" San begged, hitting Mingi's shoulders with his fist as a sign for them to stop their playtime. "It tickles- Please stop-"

And stop, Mingi did.

San finally was able to breathe right after panting for air, his eyes not breaking their stare at the other on top of him who's grinning widely. Likewise, San found himself yet again beneath Mingi who had handily defeated him. They should've ended all of this and moved away from each other's grasp, yet neither both of them made an effort to do so. San stared at Mingi as if he's about to drown in those eyes of his, suddenly feeling attracted to them.

 _This doesn't feel platonic anymore, does it?_ He thought silently with a gulp.

Mingi's hoodie fell on his head after he flipped both of them earlier and San moved his hand to adjust it so it would cover Mingi's whole head as well as the edges of his face. But his fingers stayed at the hem of the cotton fabric. Their gaze hadn't yet to be broken.

There was a noise heard from behind them which distracted both San and Mingi as they whipped their head in Jongho's direction. He's still deep in his nap, thankfully. Mingi turned his head back to see San holding a finger on his lips, silencing both of them.

San smiled lightly, showing his sweet dimples. "You're so cute. Did you know that?" He found himself uttering those words without realizing it.

"What are you doing?" Mingi blinked in confusion. He didn't understand any of this thats happening and why was San acting like this.

" _Shh_ , be quiet," San shushed him again. And in a matter of seconds, he pulled Mingi's head closer to him by pulling the edge of his hoodie. He heard Mingi's breath hitched at the proximity of their faces but San didn't stop from raising his head closer to him.

Then, he connected their lips in a soft kiss.

It was sort of a peck, but it did send both of them shocked, particularly poor _innocent_ Mingi.

San was the one who retreated from the other's lips and upon seeing the younger's stunned expression, San realized what he just pulled off, widening his eyes in horror. "Oh no... M-Mingi, I-" He let go of Mingi's hoodie while the feeling of guilt started to spread in his chest like a wildfire. 

"I'm sorry- I gotta go..."

San immediately got up from the couch after Mingi allowed him space to do so and ran to his room before shutting the door rather loudly. This caused both Yunho and Jongho to stir in their sleep. By the time they woke up, they were met with the sight of Mingi staring wide-eyed into nothing with his fingers caressing the tip of his lips.

"Mingi-yah, what's up with you?" Jongho asked but the said male didn't hear him at all.

Meanwhile, San was... Not handling the situation very well. Not even close.

_Fuck._

_Fuckfuckfuck._

_Why_ _did you do that? For god sake, not everything you have to be so bold at!_

San was mentally scolding himself. He was sitting on his bed, panicking like hell and thinking what should he do next other than end his life right then and there. No, he went overboard with that thought. He should think of his friends, his family, his fans, and his group.

Mingi.

_There's no doubt he's going to hate me now..._ _Why oh why is this happening to me?_

San landed his back on his bed, considering his choice of killing himself again. Oh, how he wished he could be swallowed whole into his mattress. That way, he didn't have to deal with any of this anymore.

Seriously, why did he think kissing Mingi would be a good idea in the first place?

For the rest of the evening, San had stayed in his room and Mingi never went inside either. Probably because San had locked the door of their _shared_ room. Poor Mingi, now San felt a lot worse after locking his roommate out of their room. San even skipped dinner despite Seonghwa's angry knocking on the door and a series of threats followed. Jongho could also break the door down for all San care- thank the lord he didn't.

"I'm not feeling well! Can't you leave me alone? Please!" San had yelled towards the door where Seonghwa stood on the other side.

After hours of locking himself up in his room, San heard his phone vibrated a few times. When he checked, he saw three text messages from Hongjoong and still counting.

**\---**

**Hongjoong**

San! What the hell are you doing?

**Hongjoong**

Mingi hadn't spoken to us   
a single word.

**Hongjoong**

Is there something going on   
that I should know about?

**Hongjoong**

Damn it, at least let the poor boy  
inside! It's his room too.

**San**

I've unlocked the door, tell Mingi   
he can come in later.

**San**

Something did happen...

**Hongjoong**

You think?

**San**

But it's nothing serious. We just  
had a few misunderstandings.

**Hongjoong**

You're dead if you don't  
explain to me what happened.

**San**

I assure you, everything is fine.

**Hongjoong**

DEAD.

**\---**

San sighed heavily after throwing away his phone. He was still in his bed, curled into a ball, and his bedsheets in a mess. Then he heard the door opening and its none other than Mingi. San couldn't bring himself to look directly at him, so he stayed facing his back towards his roommate and stayed silent. The whole room was filled with awkwardness in the air, suffocating both of them. Thankfully, Mingi broke it and said after clearing his throat.

"You know, there are still some leftovers for you. In case you're feeling hungry..." He said. "I don't want you to get sick, San."

"Thanks, Mingi, but I'm fine." San simply replied. It was silence again and San had enough of this, so he turned on his side to look at Mingi who's surprisingly staring at him. Their eyes met and Mingi quickly looked away. San opened his mouth to say, "Mingi-"

"I still haven't earned my cuddle from earlier, by the way." Mingi was fiddling with his sweater paws.

San blinked, and then he nodded in response slowly. "Sure... You can come here." He patted the spot next to him and seconds later, Mingi was already laying close to him. Though, he could notice the other feeling uncomfortable, so San spoke again, "Mingi, are you mad at me?" He looked up to see Mingi gazing at the walls.

"Mad? About what?" he asked.

"About earlier... The k-kiss." San cursed under his breath for stuttering. He was so brave when he kissed Mingi, so why now that he has to feel like a chicken? "I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking at the time."

"Why do you feel sorry about it?"

San looked at Mingi in disbelief who finally glanced down at him. "Why- Because I just kissed you." _Dumbass._ "I shouldn't just do that. I was being selfish without thinking about how that would make you feel." San waited for Mingi to say something but he just stayed quiet, while his eyes staring at San like he could see through his soul. And then he finally said, "Do you wanna know what I feel?" San nodded.

"I like it."

"What?"

Mingi smiled a little and said again, "I like the kiss." San let out a breath he didn't realize he's been holding. "Really? Oh... I-" He didn't know what else to say at the moment. He felt his stomach fluttering with butterflies and the overwhelming feeling he's having caused him to not think right.

"Do you... wanna taste it again?"

_God, why did I say it like that?_

San cringed at himself. But Mingi's answer surprised him. "I can?" He looked rather excited at San's offer by the way his face lit up and San smiled at this. As he nodded, Mingi inched closer carefully while San waited, closing his eyes. The gap between their lips was closed yet again that day with a kiss. It lasted longer than the first one they had and felt better. After what felt like hours when it's just a few seconds, they broke the kiss, their cheeks both were painted with red color. However, San noticed something different in Mingi's eyes after that. He thought he saw hunger burning in those pools of eyes and that terrified him for a moment. Though, when Mingi went for his lips again ever so slowly to wait for San's approval, San's fear disappeared. He thought, maybe this was what he wanted all along. Anyway, he's the one who started this, so he might as well continue it.

After San nodded, Mingi captured San's lips again without hesitation. The kiss had a little more force in it but they both didn't mind. Mingi moved to tower above San while straddling himself at him as the kiss were deepen. San felt like his whole body was burning with desire having Mingi on top of him like this. He had wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck to bring him closer while Mingi had his hand on San's waist and the other holding San's jaw.

Their lips moved in sync with each other and when Mingi decided to leave San's lips, San whimpered at the lost feeling. But he didn't realize Mingi had moved to kiss his neck instead, causing him to let out a low moan. Maybe he underestimated Mingi for thinking he's an innocent baby. San tilted his head to allow more access to his neck for Mingi to explore and he once again moaned when he felt Mingi sucked on a spot at the side of his neck, followed by his wet tongue licking over it.

San shouldn't have underestimated a person like Mingi, ever.

The next morning both of them woke up later than usual that Jongho had to bang on their door to inform them that breakfast is ready and their schedule will start in half an hour. Both of them rushed to do their morning routine and head to the kitchen where the other six members were waiting. Unfortunately, San had forgotten one very important issue he should take care of.

He sat down at the table, feeling six pairs of eyes burning right through his skull. So, San raised his head to throw them an annoyed look. "What is it?" He asked, oblivious to the mark on his neck. Mingi raised his head at San and widened his eyes in horror. San looked back at him, his eyebrow lifted for an answer and when Mingi touched his own neck as a hint, San knew what this was all about. In a flash, San whipped up his hand to clasp at the spot where the mark was visible. A snort was heard from both Yunho and Wooyoung who were holding their laughter inside.

"So that's why you two woke up late. Something... _interesting_ happened last night, I see." It was after Hongjoong spoke that both Yunho and Wooyoung had lost it and laughed while hitting the surface of the table. Yeosang and Jongho just chuckled while Hongjoong smirked in amusement and Seonghwa scanned San with his infamous judgemental expression.

"The fact that you didn't even try to cover that up makes it a lot better!" Wooyoung said through his laughter. Yunho nodded as he wiped a tear coming from his eye. "Geez, San. No need to show it off!"

San's face was flaming red. "First of all, nothing happened last night!" He looked at Hongjoong for a second. "Uhuh, so a ghost left that mark on you?" Jongho muttered out loud but San went on, "Second of all, nobody told us about the change in our schedule, so we both were in a rush!"

"I agree!" Mingi said this time and this just made it more amusing for the others. Wooyoung reached his hand to pat on Mingi's head, saying, "Aww, our Minmin is not so innocent at all! You were just a baby and now, you gave a hickey on San's neck." Mingi blushed madly at this.

"Oh my fucking god, stop it." San covered his face in embarrassment with his other hand.

Then Yeosang finally said, "Leave them two alone, Wooyoung. You're making them feel uncomfortable."

Wooyoung huffed and removed his hand from Mingi's head. "Fine. But you're telling me the details, right, Mingi?" The said male wasn't sure if he should nod or say anything. Seonghwa glared at Wooyoung and said, "Enough, Wooyoung. It's disgusting."

"But you always loved it, hyung." This grabbed everyone's attention to look at the oldest who's cheeks turning pink. All eyes were wide at Wooyoung's words, understanding what he indicated. "Wooyoung!" Seonghwa scowled to hide his panic while Wooyoung smiled innocently at him. " _Oopsie_ , my bad."

The rest of them still haven't recovered from San and Mingi's situation yet and this new little information shocked them.

Jongho broke the silence and said, "Suddenly everybody's turning gay." And Yunho added, "Well, whatever you guys do in the future, please keep it down, aye?"

"Hey!"

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this :)


End file.
